


i got this idea from a tumblr post dont @ me

by thewritingsofone



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, this is super short and completely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsofone/pseuds/thewritingsofone
Summary: you ever see a tumblr post, thats one of the imagine your otp type posts, and you get inspired to write an extremely short fic with that scenario? me either





	i got this idea from a tumblr post dont @ me

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe this is completly self indulgent and probably not that good but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was dark, and Wally was running out of time. 

 

He crept forward, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. He could feel the gun in his hand, and could hear running footsteps all around him. If only he could use his powers. Then these guys would be finished in a matter of seconds.

 

He heard a noise, and turned to face Artemis. She had her gun pointed at him. 

 

She shot.

 

He saw his vest lose all color, and the screen on his lazer gun flashed, “You’ve been shot!”

 

“Oh fuck you,” he said at Artemis. 

 

“I thought you had a boyfriend?” She said. Wally rolled his eyes. As Artemis started to walk away, her vest went dark too. Zatanna was on a higher level, her gun pointed at Artemis. She gave Wally a thumbs up. “Oh I am going to kill you.”

 

The Team had decided to have a night on the town, and someone mentioned lazer tag, so here they were. They teams were Wally, Zatanna, M’gann, and Kaldur versus Dick, Artemis, and Kon. They pitted S/O against S/O, and gave Wally, Zatanna, and M’gann Kaldur because they were at a disadvantage. Dick and Artemis were lethal. 

 

Wally’s chest lit up, and he ran before anyone had a chance to shoot him again. 

 

Wally ran into Kon, who he quickly shot before Kon could react. Kon growled, and Wally ran away before his vest could light up again. 

 

Wally was looking for the blue team's base so he could shoot it a million times and get lots of points. There was a lower level to the lazer tag. Wally wanted to super speed down there to avoid the other kids that were playing, but he decided not to risk it and instead look for a darker, back entrance. He could almost see the blue flashing light of the base when Dick emerged from the shadows.

 

Dick cornered Wally and kissed him. It was nice kiss, but short. 

 

Dick pulled away and Wally started to say “What was that for?” when Dick shot him, square in the chest, and disappeared.

 

“Oh you little bitch.”


End file.
